Winter Isn't That Cold
by Lord Dire Wolf
Summary: Alfred seemed to be like any senior. He had the girl and was a great quarterback. However, something happens making him regret every decision he made as the school year moves slowly to prom and graduation season. Leaving him to rely on someone he has a tough time calling a friend. AU RusAme


I woke up from the sound of my alarm and in a matter of seconds hit the snooze button. The only reason that alarm was on, only because of one of the most dreadful days was going to start in a hour of hours; the first day of my senior year. I should be happy right? I only had a year before I was free from my high school and off to do greater thing far away from this two horse town. However, this meant that summer was basically over and the colder seasons would roll in and ruin the year for me. By the time the alarm rung again, I actually rolled myself out of bed and aimlessly moved my hands on my night table to find myself my glass before pushing them up the bridge of my nose. Once I was finally able to see I got my clothes on and did other common morning rituals before I was off to my lovely school. Waiting for the bus (since my dad was too poor to buy me a car or even loan me his) I got a text from my girlfriend, Veronica, asking if she could come over to my place and hang out with a little winky face attached to the message though I didn't really know why she added in, but I found it kind of cute in a sense. The truth was, I wasn't really 100% in the relationship, I was just there to make her happy and in return I felt pretty good. I was nice to get kisses and hugs, but something always felt a little off. After a couple more text back and forth with Veronica my bus finally appeared and I was back on track for school and the uselessness of the first day.

It was probably a five minute ride before I was at school and when I saw him. I should tell you that 'him' was Ivan Braginski and you could say we were 'rivals' in a sense. Every since we were children we always seemed to try to best one another. When I put it that way, picture Red and Green from the pokemon games with me being Red and him being the annoy, yet cocky Green. However, in the long run I guess we were friends that just fought when the other didn't seem to like their ideas or even one up the other. I had to walk out of the bus and so I did and he saw me—of course. Ivan walked up to me and smiled (he was a little taller than me) "Jones it's great to see you again. How was your summer?" he made some small talk as I frown little. Not because of the small talk, because his pretty cool accent was almost to a point gone and he sounded like any other American teen. I guess that's what happens when you move to America at a young age.

"It is great. You know the usual, shooting hoops, shooting zombies, and chilling with Veronica; what about you player?"

I responded to him in one of the most annoying ways I could think up just to annoy him a little. After all, it was pretty fun to act like this when I was around him and see him get annoyed by the stupid manner of speaking I labeled "the d-bag" language.

He continued to smile "interesting friend, I hate believe you and Veronica are still going out" he stated as he put his elbow on my shoulder "so tell me? How did a pig like you do it, I want to know your secrets" he added as we walked to the main door as he was trying the same game as me and all I could say to that was well play.

"What do you think? A girl likes a man that is strong and can make her feel like a princess. Something you wouldn't know what to do" I retorted, feeling like I won this little exchanging of words.

"Then a girl shouldn't be going out with you. You're not that strong my friend and eating fast food every other day won't help you either" he commented as he laughed at his jab at my love for fast food. I was about to burn his pale ass and make him all butt hurt, but the bell rung signaling us to go our separate ways and me feeling a little a down for not having the last laugh, literally.

Oh well, the school day went on and teachers talked about their class and what every student needed to get for said class. Ivan was in a couple of my classes, mainly AP physics, Stats, and Econ. We really didn't talk much and once school was over we said our good byes and went off again to our separate ways. My way led straight to Veronica who was waiting for me with her books in her hand. Being the boyfriend I was I took them off her hands "oh good you made it Alfie, I was starting to worry that you died of boredom" she stated with a smile on her face as we started to walk to her car in which I was able to drive. "Nah, my last class was upstairs babe and I had to bye to my friend" it felt little odd calling Ivan a friend in front of anyone else, but it was in good context… I think. Veronica laughed at my statement though it wasn't really funny as we moved closer to her car before we were in it with all the windows rolled down. The ride to my house was pretty quiet except for Iggy Azalea singing a song that has been too the point of hating it.

"So Alfie, is your dad home?" she asked as she lowered the volume of the over played song.

I found it a little strange that she asked me this, but I just responded with "yeah, he got work until eight".

She smiled "that's wonderful to hear" and for the rest of the time it was back to listening to a song and me minding the road.

We got to my home in record time and as per usual we to my little room and sat on my bed with all my superhero posters hung around it. Veronica moved to lock the door and soon was… on top of me. I started to sweat a little since she was acting weird. She kissed my cheek before whispering into my ear something about having sex and how couples that been together for a year always have sex. So that left me with one option that I was willing to do…..


End file.
